Perfect Teeth
by AlisaLovesYou-O.o
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto needed braces to get those perfect teeth of theirs? SasuNaru oneshot, The end is sudden, forgive me. But it's cute, Please read! minor NejiShika. EDIT IN PROGRESS.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together, Karin would be dead, Shikamaru would be with or Neji, and Ino would be dead or with Choji, plus there would be a lot of kissing, hugging, and Sakura would be a SasuNaru fan girl. XD**

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto needed braces to get those perfect teeth… SasuNaru oneshot, I should be working on The heart's choice but I got inspired. It's really cute! Please read! SasuNaru Major, slight NejiShika. Mentions of smex.

**Title: **Perfect Teeth

Naruto stared at the boy across the room from him. Sasuke was really different from the rest of the guys. For one thing he was really smart, another every girl loved him, and he was perfect without a flaw.

Sasuke normally ignored Naruto, for Naruto wasn't the coolest guy, and Sasuke couldn't ruin his rep.

Yes, even though the boys were 15, they had reps to protect.

Naruto may not have been the most popular guy around but he did have a lot of friends, and he was cool to them. To protect his rep, Naruto couldn't be seen with any of the nerdy girls, or any of the dorky guys. If Naruto could be see talking with Sasuke, that would be a total step up, until they figured out Naruto was gay, then he'd be right at the bottom.

Yes, Naruto was gay, and he had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, the thing he loved most about him was his braces.

If you could pick out the worst thing, or the thing that is most like a flaw, Sasuke would pick his braces, but Naruto was the complete opposite of that thought. Naruto loved the way braces looked on Sasuke. One of the reasons, he had them too. Another reason was because Sasuke's Dark braces looked good with his hair.

If only Naruto could sit in Sasuke's lap and admit how much he loved him. If only he could feel Sasuke's strong arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. Heaven on earth would be what he would call it.

But alas, the poor boy's love would never be returned for Sasuke was straight as a needle, and he had a beautiful girlfriend named Alisa.

Naruto thought Alisa was pretty, and he had had a crush on her until Sasuke asked her out.

Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata, were very comforting and repeatedly told him it was probably just for glamour and popularity, but Naruto wouldn't be fooled.

How he hated sitting under a tree watching Sasuke sitting with his friends, his arm wrapped around Alisa's shoulders, and Neji sat on the other side of him, smiling at the sight. He would glare, and pout, and sometimes he would cry. He would imagine him sitting there, Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, surrounded by Sasuke's important and popular friends, everyone laughing and smiling.

He remembered how devastated he was when Sasuke had turned his head, and pecked Alisa on the lips.

After the kiss she smiled, and blushed, her pink face looked good with her soft brown hair, with a little bit of hair in the front up in mini piggies. Her blue sparkling eyes closed with glee. Her hands in fists covered her mouth and she squealed a little bit, showing off her skinny but curvy figure.

He turned his face away from the sight, as he tried to force away the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Kiba had been sitting with him and he saw the entire sight. He had wrapped his arms around Naruto to comfort him. Naruto had just let the tears fall after that. He had hoped Kiba hadn't seen, but he did, so Naruto couldn't hide the hurt.

XxXxX

"Class, today we are doing a reading project that will take a lot of time to complete, and it's worth one fifth of your grade. You are doing this with a partner, but don't get so excited, I'm picking." Everyone frowned.

The cool kids were on the right side of the room, dorky in the middle, and Naruto and His crew were on the left.

"How about Neji with Shikamaru." Neji groaned quietly. He Didn't want anyone to hear him. This was going to be challenging, because Neji was for a fact bisexual, and the genius the teacher partnered him with, was the man the Hyuuga was currently crushing on.

"Sakura with Hinata." Sakura was fine with someone semi-popular.

"Choji with Ino." Ino cared more about her rep; she stood up and immediately demanded another partner. Choji hung his head in shame.

Ha ha ha! Mr. Iruka made Ino apologize!!!

"Naruto with … hmm, how about…" Naruto crossed his fingers and chanted 'Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke' "I think I'll put you with Sasuke."

Naruto almost couldn't contain himself; he almost jumped up in glee.

Sasuke remained silent, with was good, until Neji whispered something in his ear, causing Sasuke to snicker. Hopefully it wasn't about him.

"Alisa with hmm, Lee."

It took everything Alisa had not to hang her head and groan, for everyone knew the bisexual moron would bug her about dumping Sasuke for him, or convincing said Uchiha, and the Hyuuga to go out with him. He was a dork, a complete and utter dork, he was only friends with two girls; Tenten who was in return a dork. Even if she never hung out with Lee, she would still be a dork because everyone could tell she had the hots for him.

"Kiba with Shino." Both boys smiled, they got to partner with their boyfriend.

"All right everyone."

The orange clothed boy stopped paying attention when he realized that he had to spend so much time with Sasuke, and because of this Naruto hadn't noticed that everyone else was standing with their partner, even him. He saw Sasuke next to him and he jumped, making Sasuke smirk. Naruto's face turned bright red like a tomato.

"Ok everyone" The teacher said after she explained the project "we are working right through lunch and recess so go grab your food. We are going outside so bring everything you'll need with you."

Sasuke grabbed his and Naruto's lunch, while Naruto, still blushing, grabbed the book, some pencils, the packet explaining the project, paper, crayons, Markers, and a lot more coloring stuff and crap.

"Were do you wanna sit?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you wanna sit by your friends?" Naruto said, nodded towards the big group of popular people, mixed with dorky people and semi-populars. It seemed everyone was sitting there.

"We'd never finish the project. Do you hear all the talking?"

He almost jumped for joy at the thought of being alone with Sasuke for so long.

Naruto knew where to sit, a peaceful part in the garden of the school. He was told that his dad had made it for the school, so only he was aloud to go in. He would allow Sasuke permission.

Sasuke noticed that there was a path, and above it was a sign that read 'Uzumaki Gardens'. This path was blocked by a gate with a lock.

That was that Naruto guys last name right? Naruto Uzumaki?

He followed Naruto down the path of dark trees, making it very cold, and scary looking, but then before him he saw a big light opening.

In this opening, was a pond the turned into a stream, where the water went down a waterfall, and collected in another pond.

Sasuke thought that that was cool to look at.

There were bright green trees, the grass was green, and there were a lot of flowers, and some logs to sit on.

Sasuke made his way to under the tree because the sun beating on his dark clothes made him extremely hot. Naruto ran to check that he had locked the gate. He had.

Naruto's dad had always told him to close and lock the gate at all times, and go there when he felt sad, or someone was after him.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and they opened the book they had to read.

An hour of silence was killing Naruto, and yes, they were on the last page now!

After the book was over Sasuke reached for the big piece of paper the teacher had given them, and he put it on the big piece of card board they got.

Sasuke knew what he was doing, and he made this obvious when he took control.

"Color this part, I'll do this." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto nodded.

"Hold on, let me get my- WAH!" Naruto stood up to grab something next to Sasuke, and Sasuke moved the board next to him, then Naruto slipped and fell right on top of Sasuke.

Their mouths were touching, oh crap, Naruto Uzumaki was kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, and they filled with hatred once he realized he couldn't pull away. Why were they stuck!?!?!?

Then it hit him. "Naruwo Wour Bwaces Ah Stuck on mind." (Naruto, your braces are stuck on mine)

Naruto laughed at the fact couldn't talk right.

"Ah shu up, wou can't twalk eider!" he shouted, plainly embarrassed. (Ah shut up, you can't talk either!)

Naruto pouted because Sasuke was right.

Naruto tried to unhook the braces, but he couldn't even see how they were stuck.

"Wour finga wet im my mouf!" Sasuke yelled. (Your finger went in my mouth)

"Sawy!" (Sorry)

Naruto pulled his hands away, there was no use.

Naruto dragged Sasuke to the fence, he could barely see the lock out of the corner of his eye, but that was alright. Naruto had done this lock so many times he could probably do it with his eyes shut.

The boys were walking sideways now.

"Hey, look at Sasuke!!!" Neji shouted to his friends. Everyone looked at Sasuke and Naruto connected by the braces. Naruto turned bright red and he tried to walk away, but Sasuke was stronger and he held Naruto.

They continued walking for the door, and after a couple more minutes, they reached it.

Sasuke slowly opened it, and they walked inside at the same speed.

Mr. Iruka looked up from the paperwork on his desk, and almost started laughing, and then he did start laughing.

"What have you two done to yourselves!?" Mr. Iruka barely managed to say.

"Muh bwaces ah stuck to hids!" Sasuke tried. (My braces are stuck to his.)

Mr. Iruka nodded.

"We'll need to call the dentist, until then you guys go sit down on the couch outside the classroom."

The boys tried to nod, but failed, they screamed out loud. It hurt so badly.

Outside the room, on the couch, sitting next to each other were Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, Naruto was blushing because of his crush.

Suddenly Naruto got an idea, Sasuke couldn't pull away, so if he kissed him, he would stay, right?

The Uzumaki closed his lips, and pressed them against Sasuke's the best he could do.

Shocked, Sasuke tried to retreat but found he couldn't because of his dang braces. He found it was easier to growl at Naruto instead.

The blonde kept kissing the raven haired preteen sitting beside him. Said Raven did nothing but sit there.

Naruto tried to forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

That's where Sasuke drew the line. He pulled his arms up, and pushed forcefully against Naruto's chest. The blonde caught the hint and stopped kissing him.

"I hah a girl frand woo know." Sasuke stared. (I have a girlfriend you know)

"Id see realwee yur girl frand?" Naruto Asked. (Is she really you girlfriend?)

"we ah a cyoot cuffle." Sasuke stated. (We are a cute couple.)

"We be cyoot ah." Naruto admitted, since Sasuke already knew Naruto lied him because of the kissing. (We'd be cuter.)

Sasuke thought for a moment before kissing Naruto hard on the lips.

Naruto kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head, grabbing a fistful of raven locks, messing up his duck butt style.

Sasuke snaked (pun intended!) his arms around Naruto's waist and brought them closer together.

The Uchiha forced his tongue past Naruto's lips the best he could. Because of their position with the teeth and all anyone who walked in front of them and faced the couch could tell Sasuke was frenching Naruto.

And that exactly what happened.

Mr. Iruka wandered out into the halls, his eyes opened wide at the two boys making out on the couch. It was sort of getting him hot and that wasn't good.

Because he was almost getting a boner, he made a loud ahem to stop them.

They tried to pull back but couldn't, and instead just hurt themselves.

Naruto blushed like mad and Sasuke just sent a glare at their intruder.

"Alright um, I called the dentist, they really aren't busy right now, so someone will drive you guys over there, and you'll be fine."

Both boys tried to nod, but ended up screaming instead.

"I'll get my bo- Kakashi to drive you guys."

"Are you sure your not going to miss your session in the bathroom with him at lunch?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Iruka blushed like mad but decided to play dumb "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke kissed him. He kissed back.

They didn't notice Kakashi walk over to the tall silent male, they also didn't notice the two teachers making out right before them.

XxXxX

Shikamaru sat trying to do the project, but he found that he couldn't, for he was the only one working on it, and everyone was too loud.

Shikamaru stood up abruptly, and glared. He grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him away from Sakura, and Hinata where he had been currently stationed.

Everyone looked up as Shikamaru dragged Neji away, some even dared to snicker, but those who did laugh at Neji's poor situation, got the flash of a glare that could kill, and a snarl.

Shikamaru never stopped pulling until he got to the edge of the school ground, but even then Shikamaru did not stop, he crawled through and opening in a gate and walked back further and further until they came to a large lake, it was huge and secluded, no person in sight. Trees surrounded the whole place, giving it shade, and animals were all over the place.

Neji gaped at the beautiful sight. Almost as beautiful as the boy standing next to him.

Neji stared out at the sight for few moments longer before signaling to Shikamaru that he was ready to work, by glancing over at him.

Shikamaru made no move to start working, so Neji stayed too.

Shikamaru sat down, he looked as if he was thinking hard. Suddenly his thinking face was covered with a frown, a giant one.

"Neji, I know you want me… why don't you just admit it."

Neji had always pictured _him _saying that to Shikamaru, not Shikamaru saying that to _him, _and because of this Neji looked down right shocked.

"Don't look surprised, everyone sees you staring at me every chance you get. You do realize this right?"

"I didn't think they'd notice."

"They know your either bi or gay, is that what you were afraid of them finding out?" Shikamaru said slowly.

"I thought they wouldn't like me anymore."

"They are really good friends. They wouldn't ditch you like that."

"You would think." Neji stated crossing his arms.

"They all know, they're still your friends."

"Well, why is Lee at the lowest of the low then? He's gay too!"

"Because he is really uncool, and do you not see the way he dresses. Plus he's a creep with a creepy role model, I heard a rumor that someone saw him making out with our gym teacher Gai."

Neji shivered and looked at Shikamaru. "Say Shikamaru, what's your sexual orientation?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm, well maybe if you were bi we'd make a cute couple."

"Are you admitting that you like me?" Asked Shikamaru tentatively.

To this Neji said nothing, just stared forward for a moment before turning to Shikamaru and jumping him.

Neji forced his lips to Shikamaru, everyone would have thought his kisses would be rough, but really this was soft, pleasant, and currently turning him on.

Shikamaru tried to sit up but found he couldn't, and he almost squealed when he felt Neji going for his pants where he was currently holding a hard on.

"NO, Neji I'm not going to sleep with you hear! Come to my house after school, we have the whole weekend, my parents won't be home!"

Neji smirked and started making out with his Shikamaru once again.

XxXxX

Someone was laughing at them the whole time they were in the dentists. Luckily Kakashi hadn't laughed at them but he did tell them he didn't mind kissing, but he could have any sex in his car. That was embarrassing.

Now here Naruto and Sasuke were, in a dentists office, with someone's fingers thrust into their mouths.

The man slowly worked, and told the boys that they should probably just head home for the night, Naruto know he was going over to Sasuke's though.

As soon as the braces were off, Naruto tried to talk, but found he couldn't because his entire mouth was numb. He had kept complaining about the pain, so the man finally did something about it. He numbed Naruto's whole mouth, Maybe his talking was just annoying the dentist.

Sasuke's mouth was apparently numb too because a few times he slightly opened his mouth to try and talk but couldn't.

Kakashi drove to Sasuke's first, and let's just say he wasn't at all surprised that they both got out at the mansion.

"I'll drive back to school and get your stuff, Naruto, may I have permission to go in the Uzumaki gardens for a short time?"

Naruto nodded and Kakashi waved.

"Don't get undressed and in bed until I get back alright?"

"PERVERT!"

"Oh, want me to tell Alisa that you breaking up with her… you might want to do that before you sleep with another guy."

Sasuke nodded, but then his phone rang and he told Kakashi to wait.

It was Alisa.

Phone call time!

A for Alisa,

S for Sasuke

A: Sasuke, were you making out with Naruto?

S: yeah

A: You wanna go out with him right?

S: sort of yeah. I mean your pretty but…

A: I understand *then she squealed* Two gay couples in one day!

S: Lee admitted that he makes out with the gym teacher?

A: Sort f, but that's not what I'm talking about, Neji is now dating Shikamaru, and Sasuke is now dating Naruto!

S: Finally

A: See you in school! (she said this very happily)

S: uh, yeah see you Monday

A: not coming back today? Neji and Shikamaru went to Shikamaru's, they claimed they were sick.

S: I don't think they were.

A: I saw them making out in the car as they drove off.

S: Lol, well bye

A: Bye!

End phone call.

Sasuke waved Kakashi off after telling him what happened and they ran inside. They flopped right on Sasuke's bed and started making out.

"I hope you don't plan on doing anything tomorrow, I'm going to do you so hard all night that you won't be able to sit, or even move." Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear seductively.

Naruto shivered, but on the inside, he was excited!

**There we go! That's all I'm going to write! Sequel anyone? It'll be NejiShika, and SasuNaru, smex! Anyone interested!? Review and tell me!!**


End file.
